Ice-Cream for Two Please
by 1XxKiraXx1
Summary: The Fairy Tail Guild has decided that a trip to the beach would make an excellent mini-vacation. A day in the hot summery sun, Lucy is in heaven. However, her teammate, a certain Ice mage, is about three steps beyond miserable and two steps before dead. What can our ditzy Celestial Wizard do to make the day a little more bearable for her roasting friend? GRAY X LUCY – ONESHOT!


**Welcome to my fanfic ****Ice-Cream for Two Please****! WARNING! Unhealthy dose of fluff at the end! But otherwise a simple, sweet, cute, funny Gray X Lucy fic. Gray and Lucy are by FAR my favorite pairing in Fairy Tail and that will NEVER change. I mean, they're just so cute together! XD Hence, the reason I had to write a brief story for the two of them. :D Hope you enjoy it!**

**Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Humor, Fantasy  
Pairing: Gray Fullbuster X Lucy Heartfilia**

**BEFORE YOU READ: Just to let you know, oxford blue is a dark bluish gray color.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, the Fairy Tail characters, NOR the Fairy Tail plot! I only own the little plot (if you can even call it that) to this story right here. This little fic is MINE and I'd like to keep it that way. :)**

* * *

**Ice-Cream for Two Please  
**Lucy stood on the edge of the sandy shore, hands on hips, with a bright grin on her face. The blue waves lapped gently at her bare toes while the cool ocean breeze whipped softly against her rosy cheeks. Her medium length blonde hair was pulled back into two, low, loose ponytails as she wore a bright red bikini. _"This is going to be the best vacation day ever!" _the chocolate-eyed Celestial wizard thought with satisfaction, _"It's so peaceful. Funny, I wonder where Natsu and Gray went…"_

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" a familiar voice boomed atop one of the beach cliffs.

Speak of the devil, the blonde-haired wizard looked up to see everyone's favorite dragon slayer running full speed along the top of the cliff in preparation for jumping off and plummeting down into the ocean water below. However, just as the pink-haired boy was jumping, another male voice spoke up.

"Ice Make: Floor!"

Quite promptly, the oceanic area in which Natsu was diving turned into an ice floor.

**WHAM!**

Speak of the devil number two, Lucy spun around to find herself facing a certain widely grinning Ice mage. "Oh hi, Gray." The Celestial wizard greeted her teammate with a smile.

"Hey, Lucy." Gray replied, briefly giving the bikini girl a double look over before shuffling up to stand beside her, "Seems Fire Boy's having a bit a trouble."

The chocolate brown-eyed girl sighed softly, _"Boys…"_

"You jerk!" Natsu roared, comically storming up out of the water with a rather large lump on his head, "That really hurt!"

"Goes to show that you should look before you jump." The Ice mage smirked back cockily.

"You froze it after I jumped!" the fire-breathing boy accused.

"I did?" Gray asked, faking surprise, "Whoops, my bad!"

"You lookin' for a fight?!" the dragon slayer screeched, flames starting to burst from his ears.

"Bring it on!" the oxford blue-eyed boy taunted, "I could use some exercise after that long train ride!"

By this time, the two eccentric Fairy Tail wizards had locked foreheads and were breathing fire and ice particles down each other's throats. _"Boys…" _Lucy thought sourly once again.

"Boys," A deep feminine voice mimicked the Celestial wizard's thoughts, "Just **what **is going on here?"

Both males froze at the sound of Erza's voice and, what do you know, two seconds later they were best friends again.

"Going on?! Going on?! Nothing's going on! Natsu and I were just, uh… discussing who should go cliff diving first! Right, Natsu?" Gray sputtered, sweating up a storm as he hooked an arm around the dragon slayer's shoulders in a buddy-buddy sort of way.

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked fearfully.

"I see…" the S Class wizard replied suspiciously, walking up to the trio in her black bikini, "Just make sure to **behave**,you two."

"AYE!" They both replied this time, quaking dramatically.

Ironically, it was at this time that Happy decided to come and perch himself on Lucy's shoulder. "Hehe, they sound just like me." The little winged blue cat giggled.

Lucy sighed deeply for what she figured was the umpteenth time as she shook her head in disbelief, _"Boys…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"It's coming your way, Lucy!" Levy shouted as she batted the large beach ball towards her busty friend. The blue-haired young woman was currently wearing a powdery blue bikini top with a white, powdery blue-trimmed swimming skirt bottom.

"I got it!" Lucy shouted, jumping up so as to whack the ball sailing over her head. "Argh, darn it!" she hissed as she missed her target.

"You missed." Erza stated flatly, although her brown eyes sparkled with amusement.

"No duh, I missed!" the chocolate-eyed female huffed with a fake girly pout before turning around to get the escaped ball.

"Hey, wat'cha girls doing?!" a voice suddenly shouted.

Stopping mid-step, Lucy turned to see Natsu jogging up towards them with a brilliant grin on his face. "Not much." She replied as the dragon slayer skidded to a halt in front of her, "Just playing some beach ball."

"Sounds fun!" the pink-haired boy said, folding his arms nonchalantly behind his head, "Mind if I join?"

"Of course not!" the blonde wizard replied with a laugh as she playfully socked her friend in the arm. Suddenly, the grin on her face disappeared only to be replaced with a confused look. "Hey, Natsu," she began, "where's Gray? Last time I saw you two, you guys were running around like a pair of maniacs." The young woman sweat-dropped as an image of a naked Gray chasing Natsu, who had his swimming trunks, flashed across her mind.

"Gray ain't doing too well." Natsu laughed, "I guess you could say that after an hour of fun in the sun, Mr. Ice Sickle is a little worn. He's currently laying over there lounged out underneath a big beach umbrella."

A bit of worry flashed in Lucy's soft brown eyes. She should have suspected as much. Gray **was** an Ice mage after all and everyone knew that heat, sun and ice **don't** mix. "You guys continue playing without me." The female wizard stated, "I'm gonna go check on Gray."

"Okay!" the trio replied in unison as the blonde-haired girl jogged off.

It only took Lucy a minute to locate her frosty friend. He was lying stretched out like a corpse on a white beach blanket underneath a blue, white, and yellow striped umbrella. His usually tan skin was flushed red from the heat. Suddenly, the blonde had an idea which would hopefully help the Ice maker to feel a bit better. Skipping down the beach a little ways, the Celestial wizard approached a small ice-cream booth.

"Ice-cream for two please!" Lucy chirped, placing the money down on the counter, "One mint, and the other strawberry!"

"You got it little lady." The owner replied casually, scooping several spoonfuls of ice-cream into each cone. "Here ya go." He said, handing her the creamy treats.

"Thanks!" the blonde replied cheerfully, before skipping back over to where Gray was hiding from the blazing sun under his huge beach umbrella. Bending down beside the roasting Ice mage, the Celestial wizard offered him the cone of mint, "Here you go, Gray."

Cracking an eye open, the black-haired Ice mage examined the object being offered to him in surprise, "That's-"

"Mint ice-cream." She finished for him, smiling happily, "Your favorite."

Gratefully taking the gift he was offered, Gray sat up in order to enjoy his treat. "Thanks, Lucy." he mumbled after taking a bite, closing his eyes in order to savor the cool feeling that spread through him from head to toe.

"No problem." Lucy smiled warmly at her friend, "You looked like you could use it."

"Yeah." The black-haired wizard replied with a wry laugh before peering down curiously at the cone in his hand and asking, "How'd you know mint was my favorite?"

"Erza told me." The female Fairy Tail member said simply, "We were on the topic of discussing our favorite sweets and all, and she happened to mention that your favorite flavor of ice-cream was mint and Natsu's was vanilla."

The oxford blue-eyed teen chuckled softly at the image of Erza discussing sweet things. "So, what's your favorite flavor?" he inquired.

"Hm?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I asked, what is your favorite flavor of ice-cream?" Gray repeated.

"Oh! It's strawberry." The female wizard replied cheerfully.

_"Strawberry, huh?" _the eighteen year old mulled over in his mind with a chuckle, _"It fits with her personality perfectly." _"Is that the kind you're having right now?" the Ice mage inquired, looking at the pink ice-cream in her cone.

"Yeah. It's really good." The chocolate brown-eyed girl replied before asking, "Want some?"

The Ice mage paused for a moment before a devilish thought came to him. Smirking, he replied, "Sure." before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Lucy's in a soft but thorough kiss. "You're right. It is good." He stated, pulling back so as to gage the young woman's reaction.

Lucy was frozen to the spot, _"G-Gray just k-kissed…" _Abruptly standing up, the blonde-haired girl stuttered, "I-I think I'll go get us some water."

Gray grinned good-naturally as he watched his teammate walk away, a prominent blush spreading all the way to her cheeks to the back of her neck. "Sounds good." He replied, lying back down with an arm folded behind his head, "Later, once these cones are gone, we'll go get some more ice-cream."

The Celestial wizard halted in her steps to turn around and look at her idiotically grinning friend. Prominent blush still in place, she smiled softly, "Ice-cream for two."

"Please." He added with an even wider grin.

"Right!" Lucy laughed, _"Please."_

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my little story. Now, I would recommend you go get yourself checked out at a doctor's for fluff overexposure. LOL! Please, please, PWEASE review! I REALLY want to know what you guys thought of it since this is my first time writing a Fairy Tail and/or Gray X Lucy fanfic. Also, pretty please favorite this story to if you liked it. :D Tata, for now!**

**OTHER STORIES OF MINE TO CHECK OUT!  
Windswept Fire – Inuyasha – Sesshomaru X OC  
A Daiyoukai's Dance – Inuyasha – Sesshomaru X Kagome Higurashi – ONESHOT  
Ouran Host Club Kitsune – Ouran High School Host Club – Haruhi Fujioka X Youkai OC  
Youkai or a Fairy – Hakushaku to Yousei – Lydia Carlton X Youkai OC  
Byakuya's Story: Tales of the Past - Bleach - YOUNG Byakuya X OC - DRABBLES  
**

**Rock Out!  
Kira**


End file.
